1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror package and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a mirror package which can effectively remove a ghost image by blocking a reflected light of a laser reflected from a glass, and prevent the reflected light from being emitted externally, and also can be easily manufactured on a wafer level, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Currently, a need for a large size display has increased due to an increase in a standard of living and an arrival of a multimedia era. Accordingly, various types of large size displays are being rapidly developed and a laser television (TV) is presented as a next generation display which is inexpensive, large, and also can achieve a high resolution.
A laser TV is provided with an optical scanner scanning a laser beam projected from a laser module in a horizontal and a vertical direction according to an RGB (Red Green Blue) video signal. The optical scanner includes a mirror which is manufactured on a basis of MEMS (Micro-Electro Mechanical System) technology. A laser is reflected by the mirror and projected to an external screen.
The mirror is packaged using a glass and the like, for protection from humidity and external dust. Structurally, the mirror reflects an external laser. In this instance, a ghost image creating an unwanted image along with a desired image may occur by a projection of a reflected light on a screen via a glass.
A ghost may be a noise that an image which is identical with or different from a desired image continuously occurs on an area of a TV screen. The ghost image occurs due to refractive index differences of glass and a reflection property of a laser, and due to the fact that a light interferes with a reflected light, generating an unwanted image.
Conventional art will be further described in detail with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram illustrating an optical scanner 10 with a mirror 30 according to a conventional art. As shown in FIG. 1, with reference to the optical scanner 10, the entering laser 12 from the light source 11 is projected to an inside of the mirror package 20 including the mirror 30. The entering laser 12 is reflected as at 15 from the mirror 30 and creates an image on an external screen 40 of the mirror package 20. In this instance, the mirror 30 vibrates on two axes to make the entering laser 15 reach a desired point on the screen. For the mirror 30 to vibrate on two axes, a vibrating unit 31 of a first axis and a vibrating unit 32 of a second axis perpendicular to the first axis are utilized. For convenience, a more detailed description related thereto will be omitted herein.
The mirror 30 is sealed with a glass 21 for protection from external dust and the like, the entering laser 12 reaches the mirror 30 via the glass 21. In this instance, with reference to the entering laser 12, a ghost image occurs due to a first reflected light 13 from a front surface of the glass 21 and a second reflected light 14 from a back surface of the glass 21, creating an unwanted image on the screen 40.
In order to remove the ghost image, a method of controlling an angle of a reflected and refracted light by tilting the glass 21 to a predetermined angle is provided, however, the manufacture of an apparatus utilizing this method may not be easy and an additional design may be necessary. Also, in the case of manufacturing the glass 21 to be tilted, a wafer level package may not be possible so that productivity may be severely hampered as every chip may be required to be individually packaged.
Also, while a method of a surface treatment, such as a non-reflection coating or the like on a surface of the glass 21, is taken into consideration, the method may not completely remove a ghost image and may increase a manufacturing process and a manufacturing cost.